While In Vegas
by bellawannabe2
Summary: What happens when Bella can no longer pretend Edward is just a friend? O/s full of fluff and goodies. Not a lot of plot. Rated M.


**A/N: Hi to whoever reads this. This is my first time writing anything. Ever! Well fiction-wise anyways. I have been a stalker on this site for years and was determined to write something once and for all! This is just a short o/s full of fluff and some lemons. Rated M of course. No plot really. Inspired by New Lady GaGa song and Jason DeRerulo's "The Other Side". This is unbeta'd. Be gentle if you do decide to leave a review! Hope it makes someone smile :).**

**I do not own any characters from S. Meyer's Twilight. Just want to have some fun with them!**

Still a little nervous, I let him grab my hand and drag me onto the floor. How could I resist his smirk and twinkling green eyes staring at me in mischief?

He finds a spot on the crowded dance floor just as the new Lady GaGa song comes on, pulling me close to his body. I feel my heartbeat kick up, as I stand closer to him than I ever have before. I can smell his spicy, masculine scent as he grabs my waist and starts moving his hips. Just the feel of him moving against me this way makes me close my eyes in ecstasy. How many times had I dreamed of this? He had been what I considered one of my best friends for two years now. I had wanted to just bite the bullet and tell him how I started feeling around 6 months ago, but I'd been too afraid of rejection, telling myself I would take him anyway I could get him. He was single now. So what was stopping me?

I make a snap decision just as the chorus kicks in. I would let the alcohol coursing through my system be my guide tonight. I would give in just this once and let him know how much I enjoyed him through my body. I would let this night take us where it wanted to.

I wrap my arms around the back of his neck grasping the fine hair at his nape in my fingertips while I settle my body even closer to him. I look up through my lashes at him while I start matching his rhythm with my hips. Maybe it was my hopeful imagination, but I think I hear him respond a low throaty groan in my left ear as he closes his eyes, his fingers tightening their grip on my hips. Using his body language to further bolster my confidence, I close my eyes and just let go. I let my body steer me for once instead of my mind. After a few minutes of losing myself in the music and feel of Edward all around me, I look up into his face. The sight I see takes my breath away. Cheeks flushed, mouth parted, and, _oh God, _his eyes. They burn in a way I had never seen before.

Using the pause I had made while ogling him, he smirks at me through his hooded eyes and quickly spins me to where my back is to his front. He pulls me roughly against him by my hips, and now it's my turn to groan. I feel him. All of him. He makes no attempt to hide his hardness from me, which turns me on all the more. Did he want me just as I wanted him? Or was it just the atmosphere of sweaty bodies pressing together all around us? _No_, I thought. _No more questions. Just feel_.

I close my eyes and let him guide me with his hands. I rub my ass against him and greatly enjoy the small gasp of surprise he makes. He brings his hands higher up my stomach to where they rest right under my breasts.

As another song comes on, slower in beat, I lean my head back against his chest. I feel him lean his head down and take a deep breath behind my ear. _Heaven_, I think. As I'm losing myself in the feeling of him, I let the words of the song seep into me,

_Tonight_

_Take me to the other side_

_Sparks fly like the Fourth of July_

_Just take me to the other side_

_I see that sexy look in your eyes_

_And I know we ain't friends anymore_

_If we walk down this road_

_We'll be lovers for sure_

_So tonight kiss me like it's do or die_

_And take me to the other side_

Encouraged by the words around us, I turn in his arms keeping us as close as possible. Our bodies still swaying to the music, I let my hips grind into his. Groaning, he leans over and places his mouth under my ear as I lean my neck to the side to make room for him.

"Bella", he whispers reverently in my ear. It's almost a question.

_This is it_, I think. Time to make a decision. Do I laugh it off and pull away from him and act like it was a tease? Just joking around like we normally do? Or do I for once in my life, take a chance on something that could be wonderful? Ignore the _what if's_ and the _but's_ I normally have running through my head? The last thought is sobering enough for me. I had my answer.

Reaching up again to grasp the back of his neck, I lean up and place the gentlest kiss under his ear. "Edward", I sigh.

I feel him shiver as he brings his eyes down to look straight into mine. He slowly brings his right hand up my back, between my shoulder blades, into my hair at the base of my neck. With noses touching, he whispers, "Please don't stop me".

"Never", I reply.

With that he crashes his lips to mine. He brings both hands up to cradle my face while I feel his tongue asking for entrance into my mouth. I gladly open and accept him, moaning as I finally feel him. Taste him.

His hands tighten on my face as he tilts my head to get deeper access into my mouth. I have one arm around his back and the other on his hip trying to pull him into me, make us one.

He breaks apart from my mouth gasping for breath, but doesn't pull away. His lips start trailing a path down my neck, softly sucking in spots and stroking with the tip of his tongue in others.

I probably should be embarrassed at the sounds coming out of me, but he is the only one that can hear them. I've waited for this so long, I have no room to be self-conscience.

He makes his way back up to my ear, his lips never leaving my skin. "Bella. Please. Let me…let me….my room please", he gasps out.

My eyes roll back in my head as I feel my legs almost give out underneath me. "Are you absolutely sure, Edward?", I ask as I look up into his burning green eyes. "This will change everything for us."

He pulls me to him and gently presses his closed lips against mine. Pulling away he says, "I want you. I've wanted you for so long. I'm tired of waiting."

Desire pools in my belly hot and thick at his words. I grab his hand, turn around and start dragging us towards the exit forgetting about the others. I'm hoping Alice will figure things out when she can't find either of us. I walk with determination down the hall, and up two flights of stairs through the lobby, never letting go of him. As we near the elevator wall, I push the up button and feel him rest behind me. He bends down to reattach his lips to my neck and grasps my hips, once again letting me feel how hard he is. _For me_. No one else, but me.

The elevator dings open and he pushes me in. Thankfully there is no one else inside the car as Edward spins me around and backs me into the corner. His lips are on mine as soon as the doors close. I feel his hands sneaking inside my shirt, landing on my sides.

"So fucking soft" he whispers as his hands start stroking higher.

I grab ahold of his soft grey t-shirt and bunch it up in my hands trying to tell myself to remember to breath. Hearing him curse in such a sexual way with his mouth at my ear makes my panties drench even more.

The elevator finally stops on our floor. It's his turn to take charge as he grabs my hand and leads me down the hallway. We pass my door and stop at the one next to it. He quickly enters the key card, unlocking the door and dragging me inside. As soon as we are in the door, he spins, slams the door, and pushes me against it. He boxes me against it with one arm on either side of me. He leans in and I think he is going to kiss me, but he stops just as his nose touches mine. He is looking at my mouth like it's something he wants to feast on. It makes me lick and bite my bottom lip unconsciously. He groans and looks back up into my eyes.

"Last chance to back out", he whispers.

I slowly bring my hands to his waist and ease my fingertips under the hem of his shirt. While looking into his eyes, I let my fingers caress up his abdomen, feeling his muscles quiver. I trail my fingers back down to his waist, grasp his hips and pull him sharply against mine. He groans and lets his head fall to my shoulder. I bring my hands up to cradle his face and force him to meet my gaze.

"Not a chance", I whisper bringing his mouth to mine.

A flip is switched and we both become a flurry of lips, tongues, and hands. I break away to start taking his shirt off. He reaches back to grab the collar, and in one smooth move, it is off and thrown on the floor. I take a moment to just stare and admire his lean muscles and the way his chest is heaving up and down.

"Your turn," he grins at me.

Normally, I'm not very bold in the bedroom. I have only slept with two other men in my short life. Both of which, I had been faithfully committed to at the time. My first was with Mike, my high school boyfriend. Then there was Jake. I started dating him my Junior year of college and it lasted three years, until life separated us as we made the change into adulthood.

I was used to just letting my partner make all the moves, undressing me, directing me. But standing here, in front of Edward, my best friend, I felt no shame. Maybe it was still the remaining effects of the alcohol or the music. Or maybe it was the amazing man standing in front of me. I had never known anyone like him. I had never wanted anyone as much as I wanted him. I had never wanted to _please_ anyone as much as I wanted to please him.

Taking a deep breath, I grasped the bottom of my shirt and slowly peeled it off. I was left standing in front of him in my simple lace navy bra.

"Keep going," he prompted.

Still looking into his eyes I slowly took my long gold necklace off laying it on the dresser to my right. Next came my knee high brown leather boots. As I started to unbutton my skinny jeans, he started slowly making his way to me. He placed his hands on top of mine, "Please let me".

Dropping my hands from my pants I silently gave him the go-ahead. He slowly pushed my pants down caressing the skin of my thighs as he went. He bent down on the ground to help me get them off from around my feet. Once they were off, he threw them to the side never letting his eyes leave my newly revealed skin. He started running his hands up the back of my thighs as he placed soft kisses to the front of them. Just as his hands came up to caress my bottom, he let out a surprised gasp as his hands found the naked skin of my ass. He stood up quickly, bringing his lips to mine again for a hungry kiss. He kneaded my cheeks bringing my hips into his denim-covered erection as his hands traveled up to unhook my bra.

My hands were touching him everywhere and anywhere. His skin was addicting. I broke from our kiss to suck on the column of his neck. He groaned as he brought my bra straps down my arms. I backed up from him and let it fall off me. He slowly let his eyes fall from my face down to my newly revealed breasts.

"You are so beautiful Bella," he whispered as he brought our naked chests together.

Feeling that he was still too overdressed, I grabbed his hand and walked over to the large bed behind us. I pushed him down to where he was sitting on the edge as I came to stand between his open thighs. He placed his hands on my hips and softly glided them upwards, pausing just under my breasts. He waited until I met his stare, and I gave him a small smile before he _finally _grasped both breasts in his large hands. As he gave them a firm squeeze, I let my head fall back and lose myself in the feeling of him touching me so intimately. He leaned up and brought his tongue to circle my left nipple a few times before placing the whole thing in his mouth and gently sucking; his other hand still squeezing and playing with my right nipple.

I could feel my arousal starting to coat my thighs as I continued to stand and be worshiped by his mouth and his hands. I threaded my hands in his soft, unruly hair and he increased his sucking on both breasts.

Needing to feel more of him, I stepped back and dropped to my knees in front of him. I grasped the top button of his jeans and with a smile and push to his chest, made him lean back on his elbows. His eyes gleamed as I pulled the zipper down. He lifted his hips and let me bring his jeans down to his ankles. I took his sneakers off and quickly yanked his jeans down his legs. He was left before me in tight black boxer briefs leaving nothing to the imagination.

I gulped as I looked at his tented underwear. I brought my hand up to touch his abdomen, making him flinch. I slowly brought my hands down to start peeling his underwear off. Again he raised his hips as I made the last tug to finally free him. His cock bobbed up and hit his stomach. I unconsciously moaned at the sight of him. He was perfect. He was long and thick. He was so hard it looked painful.

Feeling high on the power I had over him, I looked up through my lashes to meet his eyes as I grabbed the base of him and swiped my tongue over his slit to taste his pre-cum. He gave a low throaty groan and threw his head back. His hand came up to the base of my neck as I licked him some more and took him as far as I could. I gave a strong, slow suck up and then back down before slowly pulling off of him with a soft "pop".

He grabbed my head and brought me up to his mouth smashing his lips to mine. Our mouths opened to each other, him moaning when he tasted himself on me.

"Christ Bella. I want you," he moaned out as he pulled me on top to straddle him. My hips automatically sought his out, making me moan when he hit the right spot "Ungh!"

We became a frenzy again while I started unashamedly dry-humping him. Only the thin material of my thong separating us. His hands were everywhere. It was as if he couldn't make up his mind where he wanted to touch me. My hands were satisfied just being in his hair, tugging on it with every down stroke as his hard head met my throbbing clit.

Abruptly Edward stood up with me still clinging to him, turned around and dropped me back onto the center of the bed. His mouth left mine and started a journey south stopping to pay attention to each of my nipple before moving to the skin of my stomach. His hands made quick work of pulling my thong off and tossing it behind him. He parted my thighs and leaned back on his heels. Again, he met my stare with his eyes and slowly raked them down my body, finally landing on where I was bare and open for him.

"God look how wet you are", he says in awe.

Instead of being embarrassed, I moan out "For you. Always for you. Please touch me."

He leans up and crashes his lips to mine as his right hand moves slowly across my inner thigh. I grab his head deepening the kiss and try to lift my hips looking for some friction. I feel him finally reach me as his fingers rub around my opening. I buck into him thinking I'll lose my mind if he doesn't start touching me more.

"Shhh. I've got you. I'm gonna make you feel so good Bella. I've dreamed of this. Let me take my time," he rasps in my ear as I feel his long middle finger enter me.

"Unnggg…..yes Edward!," I cry as I try to get him to go deeper.

Sensing I need more, he adds another finger as he lets his thumb start rubbing circles on my clit. I can't control my hips as they need more of him. I'm surrounded by his scent, his taste, and I feel like I'm going crazy.

"I need you…._oh God_…inside me…please!...I need more, Edward," I moan into his mouth.

He pulls his fingers out of me making me whimper. He reaches over the side of the bed to get his wallet out of his back pocket of his discarded jeans. He opens it up and pulls out a condom.

"No…please. I want to feel you. Just you Edward. I'm on the pill. Please?"

"Shit Bella", he replies closing his eyes. "Are you sure? I'm clean…"

"Yes. I trust you. I just need you…now."

He drops back down to kiss me passionately again, letting his cock settle between my thighs. He groans as he reaches down to place the tip of him at my opening. He breaks from our kiss to look into my eyes as he pushes slowly in. His mouth hangs open on a silent moan as I push my hips up to bring him fully into me.

"Oh my God", he breaths. "You feel so good."

He lies still in me letting me adjust to his girth. I've never felt so complete in my life. I can feel him all around me, in me, hitting every part of me. I've never felt so deeply connected to anyone before.

"Mmmm. Please….more…" I moan into his ear before I take his earlobe in my mouth.

This brings him back to reality as he starts to pull and push his hips slowly. His right hand is smoothing down my left side and back up to my aching breast. He squeezes it and pinches my nipple, making me moan when I feel it down in my groin. I don't let his mouth far from mine needing to feel a constant connection to it. When we aren't kissing, we are just breathing in each other's air as we both pant and moan as his hips pick up speed. My hands roam his smooth back before reaching down to grab his ass and pulling his hips more forcefully into mine.

He pushes up on his elbows and looks down to where we are joined. The sounds coming out of his mouth are a mixture of rough groans and higher pitched moans that could probably make me come just by listening to him alone.

He pulls me up to where he is sitting on the bed and my legs are wrapped around his waist. We are chest to chest, but never slow our rhythm.

"I never knew it could be like this," he pants looking into my eyes. I feel the words there on the tip of my tongue. I know I shouldn't say them. It's one of the rules. Never utter those words during sex. But as I look into his eyes, I see nothing but those three words staring back at me. I look down to where we are joined, seeing him moving in and out of me, and I've never felt anything stronger than I do in this moment.

I raise my hands up to his face and bring my gaze back to him. I kiss him passionately as I feel his hips start to buck harder into me losing his rhythm a little.

"I love you Edward. I love you so fucking much," I say closing my eyes and burying my head in his neck. I feel his breath catch and his hand snake between our bodies as he finds my clit and starts rubbing circles.

"Bella look at me," he demands roughly. I look up to see determination in his eyes as his finger and hips speed up. I feel the warmth spreading in my belly. My hips start meeting his faster as I'm started to crest. Closer and closer to the edge.

"I'm _so_ in love with you Bella," he groans out looking into my eyes. I feel my eyes tear up as I explode around him, moaning out and yelling his name over and over again.

Just as I start to come down from the clouds, he lays me back on the bed and starts pounding his hips in and out of me chasing his release.

"Oh God Bella. You. It was always you…love you….so much….oh God…I'm coming…." I feel him release inside of me as he rests all his weight on top of me.

I lay there stroking his back as he calms his breathing down. I've never felt so happy in my entire life. I don't even realize I'm crying still until Edward leans to one side and looks at me.

"Hey are you okay, love?"

"Yes," I sniff trying to wipe my eyes. "I'm sorry I'm being so dramatic".

"Shhh, " he replies kissing my forehead.

"I meant it you know, " I say quietly. "Everything. It wasn't just said in the heat of the moment. I've wanted to tell you for 6 months now."

"I meant it too," he says kissing all around my face and neck. "I hate it has taken us so long. But I want everything with you. You are my life now, Bella."

I reach up to kiss him softly on his mouth. I'm out of words. I'm so happy in this moment I feel like I could burst. For once I'm glad I took a chance at something I was so afraid of. I don't have to regret anything.

Pulling back from me, Edward rolls onto his back and brings me with him, my head resting on his chest. He brings the covers around us.

"Sleep now, love", he says with a kiss to my forehead. I close my eyes and listen as he drifts off to sleep.

What started out as a weekend trip to Vegas to blow off some steam with my best friends has ended up being the best trip of my life. I drift off to sleep with thoughts of the future. And for once I'm not dreading it.


End file.
